middlearthfilmsagafandomcom-20200215-history
Éowyn
Éomund † |siblings = Éomer |spouse = Faramir |romances = Aragorn |relatives = Thengel † Théoden † Elfhild † Théodred † Denethor II † Finduilas † Boromir † |children = Elboron}}Lady Éowyn 'is a character in Peter Jackso's ''The Lord of the Rings. She is the daughter of Théodwyn and Éomund and sister of Éomer. At first in love with Aragorn, Éowyn fell in love with Faramir after meeting each other. Eventually, they married each other. She is portrayed by Miranda Otto. History Background Éowyn is the daughter of Théodwyn and Éomund. At a young age, Éowyn's father was murdered by Orcs during battle and her mother died of a broken heart. She, her brother, Éomer, and their cousin, Théodred are raised by Théoden. During her earlier years, Éowyn became the shieldmaiden of Rohan and learned how to fight with a sword. The Two Towers Éowyn first appears in the film, where she sees her wounded cousin, Théodred has been mortally wounded. Éowyn is later even more depressed, as her Uncle Théoden is in a catonic state and her brother is banished from Rohan. She grieves by his bedside and calls Wormtongue a snake as he attempts to seduce her. Fleeing outside, Éowyn saw Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli approaching. After Théoden is healed by Gandalf, newly resurrected as the White Wizard, Éowyn and Théoden embrace one another as her uncle finally recognizes her face. She later attends Theodred's burial and takes care of two children whose village had fallen victim to wildmen pillaging every village in their path. Éowyn develops romantic feelings with Aragorn, who remains cordial with her but only sees her as a friend and forms a friendship with Gimli. Before a Warg attack sent by Saruman, Éowyn asks Aragorn of the woman who gave him the necklace. Aragorn reveals that his lover is leaving Middle-earth to be with her people. Éowyn says nothing, and she continues walking. During the warg attack, Éowyn leads her people to Helm's Deep, where she is shocked and bewildered to learn that Aragorn fell during the struggle. However, she is relieved to see him alive, as she embraces him after the Battle of Helm's Deep, which she was hiding during the battle. It is assumed that Éowyn leads her people back to Rohan while her uncle, brother and the Fellowship go to Isengard The Return of the King During the party celebrating the victory at Helm's Deep, she offers Aragorn wine. Théoden realizes that she is in love with him and tells her that he is an honorable man but Éowyn insists that they are both honorable men. Théoden tells her she deserves to be happy. During Merry and Pippin's seperation, he and Éowyn become very close friends. She is the only one who encourages him and thinks he has a right to go to war and she wishes to go too. However, her brother doesn't share her optimism and warns her not to encourage Merry, as it is not their fight. Before the battle, she learns that Aragorn is leaving on the eve of battle. Aragorn realizes that she has feelings for him and tells her that he can not give her what she seeks, leaving her heartbroken. She later disguises herself as a man and takes Merry with her on her horse. During the battle of Pelennor Fields, she and Merry become separated. On the battlefield, Éowyn confronts the Witch-King of Angmar as before he can do more harm to her uncle, who lies mortally wounded. As the witch King attempts to kill her, Merry appears by stabbing Angmar in the back. Éowyn removes her helmet, revealing her identity as no man and takes a fatal blow to Angmar, causing him to implode. Éowyn appears to her uncle and apologizes for defying him but he shows no ill-will towards her and dies in her arms, causing Éowyn to mourn her uncle's death. Éomer finds Éowyn on the field near their uncle's body and fears her to be dead. However, she has been touched by the black Breath and is close to dying and is healed by Aragorn. While staying at the House of Healings, Éowyn gets over her broken heart of Aragorn and falls in love with Faramir. She and Faramir later attend Aragorn's coronation and get married. Family * 'Éomer '(older brother) * [[Faramir|'''Faramir]] (husband) Deceased: * Théodwyn '(mother) * 'Éomund '(father) * 'Thengel '(maternal grandfather) * 'Théoden '(maternal uncle) * [[Théodred|'Théodred]] (maternal cousin) * [[Denethor II|'Denethor II']] (father-in-law) * [[Boromir|'Boromir']] (brother-in-law) * [[Ecthelion|'Ecthelion']] (grandfather-in-law) Appearances * LOTR, M2: ''The Two Towers'' * LOTR, M3: ''The Return of the King'' Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Men of Rohan Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Two Towers Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Ladies